


The Siblings

by untldeathtakeme (LikeRebelDiamonds)



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2016 [32]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Game of Thrones AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:30:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeRebelDiamonds/pseuds/untldeathtakeme
Summary: For the prompt: MCU, any characters, Game of Thrones AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: [MCU, any characters, Game of Thrones AU](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/731551.html?view=99555487#t99555487)

The walls of King's Landing held secrets and whispers, and people that were more than they appeared to be.

There was much more to Bruce than people ever cared to see. They only saw what people wanted to see; the uncontrollable transformations that took him, deforming him in people's eyes as much a a shortened stature or short limbs would in another man. 

His brother, Steve, was a perfect blond specimen of a man, the squarest jaw you could ever find on a man, rich mouth, and a life completely wasted in service of the Kingsguard, then ruined when he'd deemed his King unfit for rule, and committed an unthinkable act for a soldier, an act of that followed him in whispers and spit even now, because people were unaware of the truth behind that act of treason; the thousands of lives he saved by betraying the corruption that had eaten away at the shining ideals he had devoted his life to. Bruce saw how it weighed on his brother. Steve had always been kind to him, more of a brother than his other sibling ever had been.

His sister...well...brother,truly, but Loki was a shapeshifter at core and he found it a special challenge to scheme and dominate this world from behind a woman's embroidered gowns and demure words. Imagining what he would do to obtain the throne,the lengths he would go to, what horrible alliances he would form in pursuit of his goals, worried Bruce daily, sent him deeper into his books, to lose himself in theory and lore, words spilling over his mind, losing and finding himself like a man losing himself in a bottle of Southern red wine.


End file.
